Son père
by Alietha
Summary: Aux yeux de beaucoup Patrick Zala était un fou xénophobe mais pour Athrun, son fils, il était avant tout un père. Un père qu'il aima, un père qu'il vit sombrer, un père qu'il ne put sauver.


Titre : Son père

Thème : Cicatrices

Personnages : Athrun, Patrick et Léonore Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha pour les principaux

Rating : T

Genre : Famille/Romance

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Aux yeux de beaucoup Patrick Zala était un fou xénophobe mais pour Athrun, son fils, il était avant tout un père. Un père qu'il aima, un père qu'il vit sombrer, un père qu'il ne put sauver.

 _Son père_

 **Tout le monde savait que Patrick Zala avait été le Chancelier Suprême de PLANT du 1** **ier** **Avril CE 71 au 27 Septembre CE 71. Tout le monde savait aussi qu'il avait été assassiné par Ray Yuki, un commandant d'une unité de ZAFT, le 27 Septembre CE 71 sous les yeux de son fils, Athrun. Tout le monde le savait, et pourtant tout le monde l'oubliait. Tout le monde, sauf une personne : Cagalli Yula Athha.**

28 Septembre CE 71

Terre, Océan Pacifique, Archangel

(Cagalli)

Sans vraiment faire attention à ce et ceux qui m'entourent, j'avance d'un pas rapide vers la cantine m'excusant lorsque je bouscule quelqu'un. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas regarder où je vais mais ce midi je suis un peu ailleurs. Non pas ailleurs, inquiète : Athrun a quitté sans me prévenir l'infirmerie du Kusanagi pour retourner sur l'Eternal avant de rejoindre l'Archangel où il n'est ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle des commandes, ni dans le hangar, ni…

Je heurte quelqu'un et manque de tomber sur mes fesses si des mains puissantes ne me retiennent pas.

« Alors Princesse, on est pressée d'aller manger ? Me taquine une voix masculine. »

Je relève la tête et reconnais le visage balafré du Commandant Waldfeld.

« Désolée Commandant, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

\- J'ai vu. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui tout… Non pas vraiment en fait, me reprends-je tout de suite. »

Cela doit se voir sur ma figure de toute façon, alors à quoi bon mentir ? Et puis, de surcroit, je suis incapable de dissimuler mes sentiments…

« Dans ce cas, puis-je vous être d'un quelconque secours ?

\- Oui, en effet. Auriez-vous vu Athrun par hasard ?

\- Non désolé Princesse… »

Décidément personne ne l'a vu ce matin…

« Merci quand même, soupire-je... »

Je reprends mon trajet. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour quitter deux vaisseaux sans que personne, autre que les membres des équipes assurant les navettes entre nos trois vaisseaux, ne le voie ? Je le sais discret mais à ce point ça en devient terrifiant…

J'arrive enfin devant l'entrée de la cantine et balaye du regard les personnes présentes. Neuman, Chandra et Murdock sont installés à la table juste a deux pas de l'endroit où nous déposons nos plateaux, Miriallia et Sai discutent avec d'autre membres de l'équipage que je ne connais pas autour de celle à ma droite, des mécaniciens du Kusanagi mangent à une autre. Tout le monde est là, tout le monde sauf lui…

Je fais un pas et m'éclaircis la voix :

« Excusez-moi de… »

Je m'arrête : tout le monde vient de se mettre au garde à vous. Je m'y ferais jamais je crois…

« Repos. »

Ils s'exécutent et se rassoient.

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez pendant votre pause déjeuner. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait-il vu Athrun, le pilote du Justice ? »

Personne ne me répond. Bon, eux non plus…

« Merci. »

Je tourne les talons en leur souhaitant un bon appétit puis retourne à ma déambulation à travers les couloirs du vaisseau. Mais où est-il bon sang ?! Il ne peut s'être volatilisé comme ça ! Quelqu'un l'a forcément vu quelque part ! Peut-être Kira… Mais oui ! Mon frère est son meilleur ami, il est obligatoirement venu le voir !

Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers la chambre de mon frère jumeau. J'ai à peine fait une cinquantaine de mètre que je le croise sur le chemin de la cantine, Lacus à son bras.

« Bonjour Cagalli ! Me saluent-ils joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Kira, bonjour Lacus.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, très bien merci. Et vous ?

\- J'ai dormi comme une masse, m'apprends Kira, alors je pète la forme ce matin !

\- Ca va très bien aussi.

\- Super. Est-ce que… ?

\- Nous allons manger, me coupe Kira. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Je décline poliment.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose Cagalli, insiste-t-il.

\- Je le ferais, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais seulement lorsque j'aurais trouvé Athrun

\- Il n'est plus sur le Kusanagi ? S'inquiète Lacus.

\- Il l'était jusqu'à ce matin, 7h. Il l'a quitté pour venir ici.

\- Etrange. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait resté avec toi après ce qu'il s'est passé hier… »

Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Ah oui, notre baiser. Le rouge me monte aux joues à ce souvenir.

« Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Nous demande mon frère.

\- Rien, mens-je. »

Je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. En plus, je ne sais pas comment il va bien pouvoir réagir à ça et je préfère ne pas tenter.

« Tu appelles ça rien, toi ? Me contredit mon amie.

\- Lacus, tu avais promis !

\- Non, non, j'ai rien promis du tout !

\- Vous voulez bien me dire ce qu'il se passe, là ! S'impatiente mon frère.

\- Ils se sont embrassés. »

Oh non… Me voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant ! J'aurais mieux fait de rien lui dire, tiens ! Ce besoin de comprendre chacun des ses faits et gestes à mon égard finira par avoir raison de moi un de ses jours je sens…

« Quoi ?! S'écrie mon frère. »

Bon bah je crois que je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de lui raconter maintenant…

« Avant de sortir, il m'a retenue, il m'a dit qu'il était heureux de m'avoir rencontrée. Je lui ai interdit de mourir et… et…

\- Et vous vous êtes embrassés ! »

Kira me regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Athrun …Et toi… vous… ?

\- Oui, nous nous sommes rapprochés ! Un problème avec ça ? M'exaspère-je. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Bon, maintenant que ce sujet est clos, l'un de vous deux a-t-il vu Athrun ce matin ?

\- Non, pas depuis que nous sommes revenus tous les trois sur l'Archangel.

\- Non plus…

\- Ils leur apprennent à devenir invisible à l'école militaire ou quoi ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Personne ne l'a vu ?

\- A part les équipes des navettes, non !

\- Il est peut-être dans sa chambre.

\- Non, il n'y est pas.

\- Il dormait sans doute quand tu as frappé.

\- J'ai demandé à Murrue de m'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre comme il ne répondait pas et il n'y était pas.

\- Tu as quoi ?!

\- Oui, je sais, ça ne se fait pas. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas respecter son intimité ! Me reproche-t-il. »

Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Voilà que je me fais engueuler parce que je m'inquiète pour Athrun… Comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison quoi ?!

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, son père est mort dans ses bras ! Et il a aussi voulu se faire sauter avec son unité ! Alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter et de penser qu'il pourrait refaire une connerie ! »

Sa colère disparaît et une once d'inquiétude passe dans son regard.

« Lacus et moi on se charge de la partie inférieure du navire, toi la partie supérieure, d'accord ? Propose-t-il. »

Ah bah ça y est, il vient enfin de réaliser que nous avons un sérieux problème ! C'est pas trop tôt…

« Ca marche. A trois, on aura plus de chance de le retrouver. »

Nous nous séparons. Kira me rappelle quelques secondes plus tard :

« Essaye l'observatoire en premier. Il adorait observer les étoiles lorsque nous étions petits, c'est peut-être encore le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Y a un observatoire ? »

\- Oui. »

Première nouvelle ! Moi qui pensais connaître le navire comme ma poche, après toutes les heures que j'avais passé à l'arpenter, je me trompais royalement…

« Et où ça ?

\- A l'avant dernier étage, tout au bout du couloir quand tu prends l'ascenseur habituel. »

L'endroit où personne ne va quoi…

« Et comment il a su qu'il y en avait un ?

\- Je l'y ai emmené après son retour des Plants. Histoire qu'on discute un peu, seul à seul. Il en avait besoin. »

Mon frère et ses idées étranges…

« Ta chambre aurait été un parfait endroit. Maintenant ça va être la croix et la bannière pour surveiller qu'il ne fasse rien qui puisse mettre sa vie en danger ! Râle-je. »

Kira bougonne.

« Bon, assez trainé, j'y vais. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps il est là-bas, tout seul… Je vous tiens au courant ! »

Je me retourne et me mets à courir. Je le sens vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout… Mais quelle idiote aussi j'ai été de ne pas rester avec lui. J'aurais dû me douter que vu son caractère il irait s'isoler. Et l'isolement pour lui, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose en ce moment.

J'atteins l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage puis trépigne. Ce qu'il est lent ce truc !

La porte coulisse et je fonce dans le couloir. Faites qu'il aille bien ! Faites qu'il n'ait rien fait de stupide !

A bout de souffle, j'arrive devant l'entrée de l'observatoire. Je reprends une respiration normale, histoire de ne pas l'inquiéter, et entre. Je pousse alors un long soupir de soulagement. Alléluia, il va bien ! Il est debout, adossé à la baie vitrée, et en pleine forme.

En pleine forme, je m'avance peut-être un peu trop, il doit être crevé vu que, d'après le médecin qui s'est occupé de lui à notre retour, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Et affamé aussi sûrement, il n'a pas touché à son petit déjeuner. Enfin en tout cas, il n'est pas inanimé par terre ou… mort. Non il est juste totalement à l'ouest, ‒ il ne m'a même pas remarqué ‒, c'est tout.

Je me racle la gorge espérant attirer son attention mais rien. Il ne bouge pas, son regard est rivé vers l'horizon. Ok… Eh ben ça va pas être de la tarte pour le faire sortir d'ici…

Je m'avance vers lui et vient me mettre à sa droite. Toujours aucune réaction… Oui, bon alors là c'est pire que je croyais. Physiquement, il est là, mais son esprit lui est sans doute à des milliers de kilomètres…

Je l'appelle doucement. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de retourner à sa « contemplation ». Je modifie ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques secondes : ça va être **très** difficile…

Bon essayons autre chose. Je me tourne vers lui et pose ma main sur son bras.

« Allons manger quelque chose, tu veux ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, murmure-t-il.

\- Mais tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier ! Tente-je de le raisonner.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas très bon de rester le ventre vide, tu sais ?

\- S'il te plait Cagalli n'insiste pas.

\- D'accord…, abandonne-je. »

C'est mieux ainsi, il risque de se braquer si j'essaye de le ramener à la raison. Je préfère encore qu'il tombe d'inanition avec moi plutôt que tout seul dans un coin paumé de ce vaisseau…

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Kusanagi ?

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Je sais c'est complètement stupide ce que je viens de lui proposer mais j'espère qu'il me retiendra. Au fond de lui il sait que je peux le comprendre : la guerre m'a pris mon père et maintenant je suis aussi seule que lui. Bien sûr, il y a Kira mais… mais ce n'est pas comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'il est mon frère jumeau…

« Non, reste. »

Ses doigts effleurent les miens. Je me fige une fraction de seconde avant de me détendre et de sourire. Ses doigts se referment alors autour de ma main.

« Reste, s'il te plait, répète-t-il tout bas. »

En réponse à sa question, je serre à mon tour sa main.

Puis nous restons là à regarder l'horizon main dans la main dans le silence le plus total, pendant des minutes. Combien, je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Ce n'est que lorsque je remarque que ses yeux commencent à se fermer tout seul que je lui suggère :

« Et si nous allions nous asseoir ? »

Je me retourne et le tire légèrement par la main. Il me suit sans broncher. Nous nous installons sur le petit banc contre le mur, moi adossé contre le mur et Athrun appuyé contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle venant caresser mon cou. Les minutes passent encore et je ne bouge pas. Il est entrain de s'endormir.

Un certain temps plus tard, la porte de l'observatoire coulisse et quelqu'un s'exclame :

« Bon sang Cagalli, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu l'avais trouvé ! »

Mon frère. Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard noir avant de lui indiquer Athrun contre moi de la tête. Il se penche.

« Oups…, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce. »


End file.
